Worktops, vanity tops, and the like are traditionally made of decorative laminate bonded to a substrate, such as particle board. They are also made of solid polymeric surfacing, wood, metal, and various combinations thereof. Typically, a worktop has a front edge and a backsplash that are permanently fixed to the worktop or are formed integrally to the worktop. Various types of worktops and their construction are well known to those skilled in the art.
When backsplashes and front edges are formed integrally to the worktop, they inherently are of the same decorative surfacing material as the rest of the article; the resulting aesthetic effect is uniform. When backsplashes and front edges of a different aesthetic effect and/or different decorative surfacing material are used in conjunction with a worktop, they are typically permanently fixed to the top either during fabrication of the top or during installation of the top in a home, office, business, or the like. This work is typically done by trained fabricators and is beyond the skill of the average consumer. Additionally, if a consumer eventually decides that he or she does not like the aesthetic combination of front edge, backsplash, and counter surface that were initially chosen, the typical option is to tear out the whole worktop and start over again. Other options include resurfacing by installing new laminate over existing laminate, and routing out the old front edge and installing a new one. The result is a tremendous waste in terms of time, effort, and money. For example, if a consumer contracts with a fabricator for the installation of a white worktop with a white backsplash and blue front edge, then later decides a red front edge would be preferable, the whole worktop must be replaced, or the front edge must be routed out so that a new one may be installed.
There exists a need then for a modular worktop that is easily assembled from components of differing sizes and decorative surfacing options, so that a consumer may assemble and install the worktop, as well as "mix and match" various types and styles of components. There also exists a need for an easy way to assemble these components that is within the realm of the skill of the average consumer. There also exists a need for components that are replaceable at the discretion of the consumer. The objects of the present invention are to fill these unmet needs, and these and other objects of the invention will become apparent through the specification, claims, and drawings provided herein.